deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Kenpachi Zaraki from the anime/manga series, Bleach and Augus from the video game, Asura's Wrath. Kenpachi Augus Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 I only fight.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Description Soul Reaper VS Demigod! These two who fight for the pleasure of fighting will battle each other for the true claim to power! Interlude Wiz: Over the years, we have seen many power-hungry combatants enter Death Battle, however, few can claim to seek more power than these two. Boomstick: Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Wiz: And Augus, The Demigod of Greed. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kenpachi Wiz: Soul Society, while it may be a peaceful place at times, was also home to the The 11th Division, the most blood-thirsty of them all, and they were even under their own rules apart from Soul Society. Boomstick: Wait, Divisions, Own Rules? You're talking about Districts right? y'know, from The Hunger Games? Wiz: Panem and Soul Society are two very different places... Anyway, hailing from this bloody division is none other than it's most well known Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Boomstick: Jesus! If I ever ran into this guy in real life, I think i'd have to invite him over for dinner with my ex-wife. Wiz: Kenpachi is approximately 6 feet, 6 inches tall, his height exceeds many of the other Captains and even doubles the height of his lieutenant. Boomstick: Kenpachi is one deceptive motherfucker, just by looking at him, you'd almost assume he's slow and that his eyepatch makes battling hard for him, but nope! Wiz: Kenpachi is actually quite the opposite of what his physical appearance might lead you to believe, Kenpachi is a real threat to anyone who faces him. Boomstick: Kenpachi's main weapon is his Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, at first glance, it looks like any ordinary sword, but Kenpachi makes good use of his Zanpakutō, He can use it for lightning fast swings and the most badass thing he can do with it is Ryōdan, ''' Wiz: Ryōdan is a technique which Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle, killing them instantly. '''Boomstick: However, that is not Nozarashi's most powerful ability, once Kenpachi activates the Shikai release of Nozarashi, it becomes a huge axe with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top, I think the Buster Sword may have met it's match. Wiz: And when in this state, Nozarashi can be used to easily destroy a huge meteorite with a single attack, additionally, It can be used to cut opponents wide open with no apparent effort or worry. Boomstick: Additionally, Kenpachi possesses an absurdly, monstrously high amount of Reiatsu, which he can channel through many different badass ways, he can stand in mid-air with his Reiatsu, but what's standing in the air gonna do when you can exert it in massive Shock Waves, Energy Waves and even Explosions! Wiz: Kenpachi, while preferring to use his blade in battle, has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded, known better as Hakuda. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs, he was once able to best a group of Hakuda-specialists whilst being battle-torn. Boomstick: And in my opinion, the most badass thing he can do with his Immense Strength is literally catch other people's Zanpakutō's with his bare hand, have we mentioned how fast Zanpakutō's are swung? Wiz: Despite never learning how to use the speed-enhancing art of Shunpo, Kenpachi is deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kenpachi's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Shunpo, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, When battling a Shunpo Master, Kenpachi was able to keep up with him, he was shocked and later impressed by this. Boomstick: Kenpachi is also quite durable and can endure some serious damage, he often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle, in fact, During one battle, he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled and almost beheaded with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities, most people would have already been dead by then, AND ONCE SLICED AN METEORITE WITH HIS EYEPATCH ON! Wiz: This meteorite he sliced had the potential to destroy all of Soul Society, and since he did so with his eyepatch on, means he is likely capable of destroying much larger objects, Additionally, at anytime it suits him, Kenpachi can remove his eyepatch, which actually helps him seal a considerable bulk of his power, this doesn't actually hinder him however, he never actually loses power from wearing the eyepatch, and in the event he takes his eyepatch off, Kenpachi would receive all the sealed power. Boomstick: Kenpachi possesses many badass tools and abilities, however, he's kinda stupid, He has a very poor sense of direction, at times asking his own daughter for help, and even she isn't good with directions herself, and lost a battle against Yhwach, one of the most powerful characters in all of Bleach. Wiz: Kenpachi did not attend the Shin'ō Academy, He cannot use the Bankai Release of Nozarashi, and has no apparent skill, or interest rather in Kidō and Shunpo, two very key attributes that are important to most Shinigami. Boomstick: However, he more than makes up for his faults by having all these powers we just finished telling you about! Kenpachi may not look the part, but he's more than enough for even the best to handle! Kenpachi: "Blah blah blah! You're noisy! Just come on and fight already!" Augus Wiz: The War between Shinkoku and the Gohma had been waging on for years, decades even, and standing atop the defenders of Gaia were the Eight Guardian Generals, and the most eager to fight among them was Augus. Boomstick: A badass Greed driven Demigod with enough power to virtually do anything he wants and I am seriuss he can do that! Wiz: However, things crumbled apart very quickly, Augus' student, Asura, had been betrayed by Deus and the other Guardians, and while Augus wasn't initially in agreement with them, Augus ultimately decided to ally himself with Deus and the now re-organised "Seven Deities". Boomstick: As one of the elite fighters of the Seven Deities and the Former Eight Guardian Generals, Augus is immortal and possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. He's shown this by brushing off a direct hit from Asura's fist multiple times before sending him flying with a mere punch. Wiz: Augus certainly isn't trying to hide his strength, He was also able to flick away an enormous Gohma with nothing but his thumb. As the former master of Asura and Yasha, Augus also possesses immense skill in unarmed combat, rivalling Asura's punching speed and strength in battle despite him having a six-armed advantage at the time. Boomstick: Augus has lived for over 12,000 years and has accumulated a worthy track record, Unlike other members of the Seven Deities, Augus rarely uses Mantra-based attacks in battle, claiming that a true warrior is above the use of such techniques. Wiz: Mantra is the cosmic energies produced by emotions, made either from the souls of mortals or from prayer, Augus believes that using Mantra is a waste and that anyone like him shouldn't use it. Boomstick: But, just because Augus doesn't seek to use Mantra in battle, doesn't mean he won't use it if he has the chance, however, he'll primarily fight free-handedly and use his physical prowess to best opponents. Wiz: Augus' main and only weapon aside from his fighting skills is a mystical sword named 'Wailing Dark', which he only draws against an opponent he deems sufficiently powerful, only 2 people have qualified as such. Wailing Dark has the ability to extend it's blade to impossibly long lengths, and allows its wielder to generate massive waves of energy that travel above or along the ground. Boomstick: It has also been shown to possess incredible power, it raised up a large chunk of the Moon with a single slice, and literally cut through the Earth itself during Augus' battle with Asura, in fact, Wailing Dark can expand up to 380,000 km long, that's a really fucking long sword! Wiz: However, despite the absolute power of using his sword, Wailing Dark can be broken if a powerful enough force manages to damage it, additionally, Augus will often overlook important aspects of a battle in order to get to the more satisfying idea of fighting the enemy, additionally, Augus is actually blind, but the glow his eyes emit keeps them from being seen. Boomstick: But, Augus certainly comes to battle prepared, Augus has proven himself to be an nearly unstoppable fighter, In his first fight with Deus, Augus ended the match in a draw, and he is durable enough to survive re-entry into the orbit of Gaia, without a scratch, Augus is one guy you don't want to get on his bad side! Augus: Can't even handle a fall from the heavens. You lack training!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Kenpachi Zaraki is wandering around a deserted Gaia, unsure of his whereabouts. Kenpachi: Hmmm, no good, I should have asked Yachiru for directions. Meanwhile, at his throne, Deus observes Kenpachi, he is intrigued and is shortly approached by Yasha. Yasha: Lord Deus, something got your attention? Deus: Hmmm, I am watching this unique individual wandering around Gaia. Yasha: Is it Asura, has he returned? Deus: No, he appears to be a swordsman, and he doesn't look like he knows where he is going. Augus enters the room after hearing Deus talking about a swordsman. Augus: Let me deal with him!! Deus: Augus! I should have expected your presence. Augus: If it's not Asura, yet he raises your attention, then he must be dealt with, and I will carry out that task! Yasha: Augus, are you sure that you wish to challenge this person? Augus: Why not? It'll be fun! And I cannot remember a time I fought against another swordsman like myself. Deus: Very well, Augus, You may interact with this individual, but you will do it alone. Augus: There's only one person for the job! Augus leaves the throne room as Yasha and Deus continue talking about the matter. Kenpachi is now completely lost and doesn't remember where he is. Kenpachi: Hmmm, Looks like i'm in the middle of nowhere Augus lands in front of Kenpachi and looks at him. Augus: Well, you found yourself on the planet known as Gaia, and I would like to RAISE SOME HELL!!! Kenpachi notices Augus' sword and smiles. Kenpachi: Well, why not, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO FIGHT!!! Kenpachi and Augus look at each other, both smirking as they prepare to engage in combat. Kenpachi dashes to Augus and yells, Augus dashes as well and punches Kenpachi directly in the face. Kenpachi: Hahaha, you're good! Augus: I'm just getting started!! Kenpachi swings his Zanpakutō at Augus, but Augus Gets stabbed bythe swing and punches Kenpachi in the gut, Augus then sends Kenpachi back several feet, causing Kenpachi to drop his Zanpakutō. Augus: A real fight!!! Kenpachi stands up and dashes quickly in front of Augus before punching him and grabbing him for a take-down. Augus: Not quite! Augus swings Wailing Dark's sheath at Kenpachi, hitting him directly, Kenpachi however, does not react and performs the take-down. Kenpachi: Having fun? Augus stands up and looks at Kenpachi. Augus: We aren't so different, in fact, we're a bit similar! Kenpachi: We'll only find out we're the same if we fight! Augus and Kenpachi dash at each other and start exchanging punches with each other, Augus nor Kenpachi flinch at all. Augus: Hahahahaha! '' Kenpachi notices an opening and applies a direct punch to Augus' chest, sending him flying. ''Kenpachi: Wanting more? Kenpachi picks up his Zanpakutō, Augus stands up and quickly returns to punching Kenpachi, Kenpachi is sent flying over a long distance. Kenpachi: Looks like this guy isn't fooling around, better get serious. Augus chases after Kenpachi, but cannot find him, suddenly, Kenpachi yells as he comes down on Augus and slashes at Augus' chest, Augus flies backwards several feet and slowly stands up, with a thin sword slash across his chest, he looks at Kenpachi with a evil smile, and holds the sheath of Wailing Dark in front of him. Augus: We can play all you like, but no matter how much I enjoy something, nothing excites my blood more than using my blade!!! Augus reveals the blade of Wailing Dark, dashes at Kenpachi and swings Wailing Dark, Kenpachi raises Nozarashi just in time for a sword clash. Augus: Perfect!! Kenpachi slightly struggles to maintain the clash, and holds Nozarashi with two hands and applies enough force to send Wailing Dark closer to the ground. Kenpachi: Here it comes! Kenpachi swings Nozarashi to send Augus into the air, Kenpachi then follows up with several lightning fast swings before Augus lands on the ground, trying to stand up. Kenpachi: Awww, all done? Kenpachi holds Nozarashi to the ground, and charges up an Energy Wave, Augus notices this and uses his speed to evade it. Augus: I'm not done yet!!!! Augus approaches Kenpachi and flicks his thumb at his back in an upward direction, sending Kenpachi soaring into the air, Kenpachi soon exits Gaia and begins soaring to the Moon of Gaia. Augus: This will do! Kenpachi crashes into the moon, and slowly stands up, where Augus is waiting for him. Kenpachi: Not bad! Now come at me! I'm gonna kill you and end it quickly!!! Augus jumps back a certain distance and holds his sword into the air, as it begins charging Mantra. Kenpachi: Now what? Augus swings Wailing Dark forward, sending several giant energy slashes towards Kenpachi, Kenpachi evades, in the heat of the moment, Augus jumps and swings Wailing Dark at Kenpachi. Augus: SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! Kenpachi smiles and catches Wailing Dark's blade with his left hand. Augus: WHAT?! Kenpachi throws Augus into the ground, and prepares to impale Augus. Augus: Not today! Augus impales Kenpachi with Wailing Dark and stands up whilst holding Kenpachi by the blade. Augus: Now it's my turn! Wailing Dark's blade increases in length, causing pain to Kenpachi as he can feel the blade moving through him. Augus: Ahahahahahahahahaha! Kenpachi struggles to move, and tries to swing Nozarashi at Wailing Dark, but he fails, Kenpachi then unleashes his fury in a loud scream and reaches for his eyepatch, and removes it. Kenpachi: ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! Kenpachi swings Nozarashi at Wailing Dark, causing it to break, Kenpachi is freed from the blade and lands on his feet, appearing un-phased, Augus is shocked and looks at his broken blade. Kenpachi: Too slow! Augus with the blunt but still usable end of his blade rushes at Kenpachi, and impales him once again, Kenpachi grabs his sword and impales Augus in exchange, the two refuse to release their blades, Augus kicks Kenpachi away grabbing his sword as he does it, He chases Kenpachi as Kenpachi hits the ground, Augus stabs his blade once more, directly into Kenpachi's heart, Kenpachi slashes Augus' chest, spilling Augus' blood as well, Augus pushes the blade deeper into Kenpachi's body, killing him, Augus pulls out Wailing Dark, with Kenpachi's blood covered in it, Augus' own blood drips as he walks away from the fight. K.O.! Alternate Ending Kenpachi: Too slow! Kenpachi swings at the ground with two hands, causing a huge yellow shock wave, Augus jumps backwards to evade the attack. Kenpachi: Drink! The shock waves continues as Augus looks on in admiration and shock, Kenpachi emerges from the shock wave with the Shikai Release Nozarashi. Kenpachi: Ryōdan! Nozarashi bifurcates Augus, killing him instantly, his body pieces fall to the ground as the broken Wailing Dark lands next to Kenpachi. Kenpachi: Well, that was a good fight! K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: THAT WAS LITERALLY THE COOLEST FUCKING FIGHT EVER!!! Wiz: This match up was incredibly close, Kenpachi and Augus are both very similar when it comes to their personalities, and both of them tend to focus only on the fight, rather than the details. Boomstick: Not to mention both of these guys wield swords with ridiculous abilities. Wiz: Augus' ability to extend Wailing Dark's blade to those ridiculous lengths is lethal and would kill practically anyone who becomes impaled by it, however, Kenpachi has endured impalement before, and was in a worse position when that happened. Boomstick: However, Augus is far experienced then Kenpachi, as Augus has existed for over 12,000 years, this amount of experience completely outclasses Kenpachi's and gives Augus a comfortable edge. Wiz: Augus while he is known to have immense endurance, only died when Asura himself used Augus' own sword to kill him, Kenpachi's Shikai might've stood a chance, but since Kenpachi never achieved Bankai, his full potential was never fully realised. Boomstick: Though Kenpachi was able to catch Wailing Dark during their battle, as Kenpachi has no problem catching other's swords in heated combat. Wiz: Kenpachi, who has harnessed the full power of his Reiryoku, was able to use it much more efficiently than Augus' Mantra, as Augus has far less experience with it by contrast. Boomstick: Kenpachi is very deceiving and can even surprise people who are physically superior to him, as proven by his ability to keep up with masters of Shunpo, while this would surprise Augus at first, Augus wouldn't take too long to catch onto Kenpachi's hidden capabilities Wiz: But most importantly, Kenpachi's strength increases when he removes his eye patch, since this seals a bulk of Kenpachi's power, It's more than give a serious and very evenly matched challenge for the Greedy Demigod, but Augus is capable of withstanding anything Kenpachi could dish out at him, and Kenpachi can only go against foes like Yhwach for so long. Boomstick: Well, Looks like Kenpachi was missing his own slice of life. Wiz: The winner is Augus. Trivia * This is a matchup that was inspired by a real life friend of Shadow's. * In Shadow's Death Battles, This is the first time that an Asura's Wrath combatant participates. ** This is the second time a Bleach combatant participates. * In Shadow's Death Battles, This is also the first "Video Games vs. Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle, the others are Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine and Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake. ' Who would you be rooting for? Kenpachi Augus ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Shadow7615 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014